Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of the inFAMOUS video game franchise. MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, MacGrath has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives MacGrath enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, MacGrath is a selfless hero who uses his powers to battle evil and injustice throughout the city. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), MacGrath is a professional wrestler currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE). Background * Series: inFAMOUS * Species: Conduit * Age: Late teens to early twenties * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 217 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE * Debut: 2009 * Status: Active * Billed From: Empire City, New York * Allies: Zeke Dunbar (best friend), Aelita Schaeffer (girlfriend), Kyra, Lucy Kuo, Nix, Highschool of the Dead * Rivals: Scorpion, Miles "Tails" Prower, Tyson Blake, Mael Radec * Twitter: @inFAMOUSMan Professional Wrestling Career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Personality Personal Life In Wrestling MacGrath has always been rooted in a high-flying style, ever since his debut, but in recent times, MacGrath is slowly but surely adopting an effective technical wrestling style. Also, despite his relatively small build, MacGrath has shown to be remarkably strong, lifting up foes much larger than himself and slamming them down. MacGrath has also shown a talent for submission holds, able to wrestle down even the best technical wrestlers for a hold and make them tap out. All of these traits give MacGrath a all-round wrestling style overall, being described as a Jack of All Trades. Finishing moves * Ionic Vortex (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) Signature moves * Backbreaker * Brainbuster * Bulldog, usually preceded by a Corner Clothesline * Chain Lightning (Triple Jump Moonsault) – adopted from Mike Quackenbush * Conduit Buster (Three-Quarter Facelock Neckbreaker) * Conduit Countdown (Three-Quarter Facelock Drop) * Conduit Cutter (Diving Somersault Stunner) * Conduit-O-Clasm (Three-quarter Facelock Iconoclam) * Diving Hurricanrana to the outside of the ring, sometimes while slingshotting * Diving Neckbreaker * Double Knee Drop * Double or Triple Non-Release Powerbomb * Electric Tornado Slam (Inverted Samoan Drop, sometimes preceded by spinning the opponent) * Gigawatt Sandwich (Hammerlock Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker) * High-angle Senton Bomb * Karma Blade (Inverted Headlock transitioned into a Discus Elbow Smash to the back of the opponent's head) * Knee Lift to an opponent's midsection * Lightning Lock (Crossface / Over-the-shoulder Cloverleaf combination) – adopted from Mike Quackenbush * Lightning Lock β (Inverted Cloverleaf) – adopted from Mike Quackenbush * Lightning Lock δ (Over-the-shoulder Single Leg Boston Crab) – adopted from Mike Quackenbush * Lightning Lock Ω (Over-rotated STS) – adopted from Mike Quackenbush * Megawatt DDT (Spinning Lifting DDT) * Multiple kick variations ** Back ** Backflip while leaning on the ropes, sending himself to the apron ** Baseball Slide ** Enzuigiri ** Front Drop to the side of an opponent's head ** Jumping Back ** Lightning Scissors (Scissors, sometimes from the top rope) ** Roundhouse ** Shoot to the opponent's back, sometimes preceded by a Snapmare ** Running Shoot from the apron to an opponent's chest ** Shock Sidekick (Running Arched Big Boot to a cornered opponent) ** Spinning Heel ** Springboard Drop * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Dragon ** German ** Overhead Belly-to-belly ** Snap ** Super ** Swinging Fisherman * Multiple Turnbuckle Thrusts * Powerslam * Rear Naked Choke * Reverse Chinlock * Running Corner Shoulder Block * Russian Legsweep, sometimes from the second rope * Shooting Star Press * Single Leg Boston Crab * Sitout Double Underhook Powerbomb, sometimes from the top rope * Slingshot Guillotine Leg Drop to an opponent draped over the second rope * Slingshot Reverse Rolling Prawn Hold * Snapmare Neckbreaker * Split-legged Springboard Arm Drag * Springboard Elbow Drop * Springboard Frankensteiner to an opponent seated on the top rope * Standing Double Leg Takedown, followed by mounted punches or forearms * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Swinging Neckbreaker * Suicide Dive * Thunder Stomp (Springboard Double Foot Stomp) * Tornado DDT * Wheelbarrow Victory Roll Nicknames * "The Prime Conduit" * "The Demon of Empire City" * "The Patron Saint of New Marais" Entrance themes * "Hero" by Nickelback * "Today" by Digital Summer * "Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin * "Enemy" by Blue Stahli * "Savior" by David Grimason (2017 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Galaxy Championship (4 times) * UWE High Flyin' Championship (1 time) * UWE X-Treme Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers